beerfandomcom-20200213-history
United States breweries by state
thumb A list of brewers (but not Brewpubs) in the United States, listed by state. Alabama * Back Forty Beer Company * Emerald Coast Beer Company * Good People Brewing Company * Yellowhammer Brewing * Straight to Ale * Blue Pants Brewery Alaska * Alaskan Brewing Company * Midnight Sun Brewing Company * Silver Gulch Brewing and Bottling Arizona * BJ's Restaurant & Brewhouse * Black Mountain Brewing Company * Flagstaff Brewing Company * Four Peaks Brewing Company * Nimbus Brewing Company * Oggi's Pizza & Brewing Company * Old World Brewery * Papago Brewing Company * SanTan Brewing Company * Sonora Brewing Company * SunUp Brewing Company Arkansas * Diamond Bear Brewing Company California * AleSmith Brewing Company * Alpine Beer Company * Anchor Brewing Company * Anderson Valley Brewing Company * Angel City Brewing * Ballast Point Brewing Company * Bayhawk Ales * Bear Republic Brewing Company * Beerguy of America * Beermann's Beerwerks Brewery * Bierbitzch * Bison Brewing Company * Bootlegger's Brewery * The Bruery * Butte Creek Brewing Company * Central Coast Brewing * Coronado Brewing Company * Craftsman Brewing Company * Dale Brothers * Downtown Brewing Co. * Drake's Brewing * Eagle Rock Brewing Company * Eel River Brewing Company * E.J. Phair Brewing Company * El Dorado Brewing Co. * Elk Grove Brewery * Feather River Brewing Company * Figueroa Mountain Brewing Company * Firestone Walker Brewing Company * The Great Beer Company * Great Sex Brewing * Green Flash Brewing Company * Hoppy Brewing Company * HopTown Brewing Company * Indian Wells Brewing Company * Iron Fist Brewing Company * Island Brewing Company * Jack Russell Brewing Company * Jupiter Brewery * Kern River Brewing Company * Lagunitas Brewing Company * Lengthwise Brewing Company * Left Coast Brewery * Lightning Brewery * Lodi Beer Company * The Lost Abbey * Lost Coast Brewery * Mad River Brewing Company * Mammoth Brewing Company * Marin Brewing Company * Mendocino Brewing Company * Moonlight Brewing Company * Moylan's Brewery * Mt. Shasta Brewing * North Coast Brewing Company * Ocean Brewing Company * Oceanside Ale Works * Pizza Port * Port Brewing Company * Pyramid Breweries * ReaperAle * Russian River Brewing Company * Saddleback Brewery * San Rafael Crafted Ales * Shmaltz Brewing Company * Sierra Nevada Brewing Company * Southern California Brewing Company * Speakeasy Ales & Lagers * Stone Brewing Company * Sudwerk Brewing * Telegraph Brewing Company * Trumer Brauerei * ThirstyBear Brewing Company * 21st Amendment Brewery Colorado * Avery Brewing Company * Backcountry Brewery * Breckenridge Brewery * Bristol Brewing Company * Coors Brewing Company * Denver Beer Company * Dry Dock Brewing * Equinox Brewing * Flying Dog Brewery * Fort Collins Brewery * FunkWerks Brewing * Great Divide Brewing Company * Grimm Brothers Brew House * Left Hand and Tabernash Brewing Companies * New Belgium Brewing Company * Odell Brewing Company * Oskar Blues Brewery * The Palisade Brewery * Renegade Brewery * Rockies Brewing Company * Ska Brewing Company * Strange Brewing Company * Tommyknocker Brewery Connecticut * Cottrell Brewing Co. * New England Brewing * Olde Burnside Brewing Company * Thomas Hooker Ales and Lagers Delaware * Dogfish Head Brewery * Twin Lakes Brewing Company * 16 Mile Brewery * Evolution Craft Brewing Co. Florida * Cigar City Brewing Company * Dunedin Brewery * Florida Brewing Company * Orlando Brewing Partners * Unique Beers Georgia * Atlanta Brewing Company * Sweetwater Brewing Company * Terrapin Beer Company * Jailhouse Brewing Company * Wild Heaven Hawaii * Keoki Brewing Company * Maui Brewing Company * Mehana Brewing Company * Primo Beer Idaho * Coeur d' Alene Brewing Company * Grand Teton Brewing Company * Portneuf Valley Brewing Company Illinois * Flossmoor Station Brewing Company * Half Acre Brewing Company * Goose Island Beer Company * Metropolitan Brewing Company * Two Brothers Brewing Company * Emmett's Brewing Co.http://www.emmettsbrewingco.com * Finch's Beer Company * 5 Rabbit Brewery * Haymarket Brewing * Lunar Brewing Company * Flatlander's Brewery * Revolution Brewing Company * Piece Brewery Indiana * Back Road Brewery * Bee Creek Brewery * Bloomington Brewing Company * Evansville Brewing * Fort Wayne Brewing Company * Mad Anthony Brewing Company * New Albanian Brewing Company * New Boswell Brewing Company * Oaken Barrel Brewing Company * People's Brewing Company * Three Floyds Brewing * Sun King Brewery * Upland Brewing Company Iowa * Millstream Brewing Company * Worth Brewing Company * Peace Tree Brewing * Hub City Brewing Company * Olde Main Brewing Company * Madhouse Brewing Company Kansas *23rd Street Brewery - Lawrence *Barnyard Brewing - Lawrence *Blind Tiger Brewery - Topeka *Flying Monkey Brewing Company - Olathe *Free State Brewing Company - Lawrence *Hank Is Wiser Brewery - Cheney *High Noon Saloon & Brewery - Leavenworth *Liquid Bread Brewing Company - Hays *Little Apple Brewing Company - Manhattan *Mo's Place - Claflin *River City Brewing Company - Wichita *Tallgrass Brewing Company - Manhattan *Wichita Brewing Company & Pizzeria - Wichita Kentucky * Alltech's Lexington Brewing Company * Bluegrass Brewing Company * Brownings Brewery * Lore Brewing Company Louisiana * Abita Brewing Company * NOLA Brewing Company * Bayou Teche Brewery * Parish Brewing Company Maine * Allagash Brewing Company * Atlantic Brewing Company * Bar Harbor Brewing Company * Casco Bay Brewing Company * D.L. Geary Brewing * Sea Dog Brewing Company * Sheepscot Valley Brewing Company * Shipyard Brewing Company Maryland * Baltimore-Washington Beer Works * Clay Pipe Brewing Company * Clipper City Brewing Company * Flying Dog * Fordham Brewing Company * Hook & Ladder Brewing Company * Tuppers' * Wild Goose Brewery * Bawlmer Craft Beers * Stillwater Artisanal Ales Massachusetts * Cambridge Brewing Company * Berkshire Brewing Company * Boston Beer Company * Buzzards Bay Brewing Company * Cisco Brewers * Harpoon Brewery * Mayflower Brewing Company * Mercury Brewing Company * New Century Brewing Company * Paper City Brewery * Rapscallion * Tremont Brewery * Wachusett Brewing Company Michigan * Arcadia Brewing Company * Bad Frog Beer * Bell's Brewing * Corner Brewery and Beer Garden * Dark Horse Brewing Company * Dragonmead Microbrewery * Founder's Brewing Company * Hideout Brewing * Jolly Pumpkin Artisan Ales * Michigan Beer Cellar * Michigan Brewing Company * Motor City Brewing Works * New Holland Brewing Company * Schmohz Brewing Company * Short's Brewing Company * Stoney Creek Brewing Company Minnesota * August Schell Brewing Company * Brau Brothers Brewing Company * Flat Earth Brewing Company * Fulton Brewing Company * Gluek Brewing Company * Harriet Brewing * James Page Brewing Company * Lake Superior Brewing Company * Lift Bridge Brewery * Mantorville Brewery * Saint Croix Beer Company * Summit Brewing Company * Surly Brewing Company Mississippi * Lazy Magnolia Brewing Company Missouri * Anheuser-Busch * Boulevard Brewing Company * O'Fallon Brewery * Springfield Brewing Company * Trailhead Brewing Company * Weston Brewing Co. * Saint Louis Brewery/Schlafly Montana * Bayern Brewing * Big Sky Brewing Company * Bitter Root Brewing * The Black Star Brewing Company * Blackfoot River Brewing Company * Kettlehouse Brewing Company * Lang Creek Brewery * Yellowstone Valley Brewing Company * Harvest Moon Brewing Company * Quarry Brewing * Neptune's Brewery * Angry Hank's Microbrewery * Lewis & Clark Brewing Company * Beaver Creek Brewery * Blacksmith Brewing Company * Bozeman Brewing Company * Carter's Brewing * Flathead Lake Brewing Company * Glacier Brewing Company * Great Northern Brewing Company * Lone Peak Brewery * Madison River Brewing * Montana Brewing Company * Red Lodge Ales Brewing Company * Tamarack Brewing Nebraska * Empyrean Brewing Company * Spilker Ales * Lucky Bucket * Nebraska Brewing Company * Thunderhead * Upstream Brewing Company * Schilling Bridge Nevada * Big Dog's Brewing Company * Great Basin Brewery * BJ's Brewery and Restaurant * Knee Deep Brewing Company New Hampshire * Franconia Notch Brewing Company * Nutfield Brewing Company * Smuttynose Brewing Company * Tuckerman Brewing Company New Jersey * Climax Brewing Company * Cricket Hill Brewing Company * Flying Fish Brewing Company * High Point Wheat Beer Company * River Horse Brewing Company New Mexico * Cabezon Brewing Company * Santa Fe Brewing Company * Tractor Brewing * High Desert Brewing Co. New York * Bard's Tale Beer Company * Blue Point Brewing * Brewery Ommegang * Brooklyn Brewery * Cairns Brothers Brewing Company * Chelsea Brewing Company * Cooper's Cave Ale Company * Cooperstown Brewing Company * Custom Brewcrafters * Finger Lakes Beer Company * Flying Bison Brewing Company * Genesee Brewing Company * Great Adirondack Brewing Company * Harlem Brewing Company * High Falls Brewing Company * Ithaca Beer Company * Keuka Brewing Company * Landmark Brewing Company * F.X. Matt Brewing Company * Middle Ages Brewing Company * Olde Saratoga Brewing Company * Rohrbach Brewing Company * Rooster Fish Brewing * Southampton Ales and Lagers * Southern Tier Brewing Company * Sport Beer * Syracuse Suds Factory * Wagner Brewing Company North Carolina (Listed Alphabetically by City Asheville Asheville Pizza & Brewing Company 77 Coxe Avenue Asheville, NC 28801 Asheville Pizza & Brewing Company 675 Merrimon Ave Asheville, NC 28804 Craggie Brewing Company 197 Hilliard Avenue Asheville, NC 28801 French Broad Brewing Co. 101 Fairview Rd # D Asheville, NC 28803 Green Man Brewery 23 Buxton Avenue Asheville, NC 28801 Highland Brewing Co. 12 Old Charlotte Highway Suite H Asheville, NC 28803 Lexington Avenue Brewery 39 N. Lexington Ave. Asheville, NC 28801 Oyster House Brewing Co. 35 Patton Ave. Asheville, NC 28801 Wedge Brewing Company 129-B Roberts Street Asheville, NC 28801 Black Mountain Pisgah Brewing Co. 150 Eastside Drive Eastside Business Park Black Mountain, NC 28711 (828) 669-0190 Bryson City Nantahala Brewing Company 87 Depot Street Bryson City, NC 29713 Chapel Hill Carolina Brewery - Chapel Hill 460 W Franklin St Chapel Hill, NC 27516 Top of the Hill Restaurant and Brewery 101 East Franklin Street Third Floor Chapel Hill, NC 27514 Charlotte Four Friends Brewing 10913 C Office Park Drive Charlotte, NC 28273 Rock Bottom Restaurant & Brewery 401 North Tryon Street Suite 100 Charlotte, NC 28202 The Olde Mecklenburg Brewery 215 Southside Dr Charlotte, NC 28217 Cornelius Ass Clown Brewing Company 17039 Kenton Drive Suite 102 Cornelius, NC 28301 704-995-7767 Durham Bull City Burger and Brewery 107 East Parrish St. Durham, NC 27701 919 680-2333 Fullsteam 726 Rigsbee Avenue Durham, NC 27701 Triangle Brewing Company 918 Pearl Street Durham, NC 27713 Farmville The Duck-Rabbit Craft Brewery 4519 W Pine St Farmville, NC 27828 Fayetteville Huske Hardware House Restaurant & Brewery 405 Hay St Fayetteville, NC 28301 Mash House Brewery & Chophouse 4150 Sycamore Dairy Road Fayetteville, NC 28303 Fuquay Varina Aviator Brewing Company 600 East Broad Street Fuquay Varina, NC 27526 Greensboro Natty Greene's Pub & Brewing Co. - Greensboro 345 S. Elm St. Greensboro, NC 27401 (336) 274-1373 Hendersonville Southern Appalachian Brewery 822 Locust Street Ste 100 Hendersonville, NC 28792 Hickory Loe's Brewing Company 2033 North Center St Hickory, NC 28601 828-781-5761 Olde Hickory Brewery 222 Union Sq NW # 101 Hickory, NC 28601 High Point Liberty Steakhouse and Brewery 914 Mall Loop Road High Point, NC 27262 Hillsborough [[|Mystery Brewing Company]] 620 Valley Forge Road Suite C Hillsborough, NC 27278 Holly Springs Carolina Brewing Company 140 Thomas Mill Rd Holly Springs, NC 27540 Jarvisburg Weeping Radish Farm Brewery 6810 Caratoke Hwy Jarvisburg, NC 27947 Kill Devil Hills Outer Banks Brewing Station 600 South Croatan Hwy. Kill Devil Hills, NC 27948 Kinston Mother Earth Brewing Co. 311 N. Herritage St Kinston, NC 28501 Matthews Hops Grill Brewery 9950 E Independence Blvd Matthews, NC 28105 Mooresville Carolina Beer Company 110 Barley Park Lane Mooresville, NC 28115 Morganton Catawba Valley Brewing Company 212 S Green St Morganton, NC 28655 Mount Airy Old North State Winery and Brewery 308 North Main Street Mount Airy, NC 27030 Pittsboro Carolina Brewery - Pittsboro 120 Lowes Drive Pittsboro, NC 27312 (919) 942-1800 Raleigh Big Boss Brewing Co. 1249 Wicker Dr Raleigh, NC 27604 Boylan Bridge Brewpub 201 S Boylan Ave Raleigh, NC 27603 LoneRider Brewing Co. 8816 Gulf Ct. Suite 100 Raleigh, NC 27617 Natty Greene's Pub & Brewing Co. - Raleigh 505 W. Jones St. Raleigh, NC (919) 232-2477 Roth Brewing Company 5907 Triangle Drive Raleigh, NC Sapphire [[|Sapphire Mountain Brewing Company]] 50 Slicers Avenue Sapphire, NC 28774 (828) 743-0220 Spruce Pine Dry County Brewing Company 615 Oak Avenue Spruce Pine, NC 28777 828-765-4583 Sylva Heinzelmannchen Brewery 545 Mill Street Sylva , NC 28779 Waynesville Frog Level Brewing Company 56 Commerce Street Waynesville, NC 28786 Whitsett Red Oak Brewery 6901 Konica Drive Whitsett, NC 27377 888-Red-Oaks Wilmington Front Street Brewery 9 North Front Street Wilmington, NC 28401 Winston-Salem Foothills Brewing 638 West Fourth Street Winston-Salem, NC 27106 North Dakota *Dakota Brewing Company Ohio * Buckeye Brewing Company * Columbus Brewing Company * Elevator Brewing Company * Great Lakes Brewing Company * Mt. Carmel Brewing Company * Thirsty Dog Brewing Company * Western Reserve Brewing Oklahoma *Barley Field Brewing Company *T. Paul's Brewing Company *Coop Ale Works *Marshall Brewing Company *Battered Boar Brewing Co. *Huebert Brewing Company *Krebs Brewing Company Oregon * Bend Brewing Company * Block 15 Brewery * Big Head Brewery * BridgePort Brewing Company * Calapooia Brewing Company * Cascade Lakes Brewing Company * Deschutes Brewery * Flat Tail Brewing * Full Sail Brewing Company * Hair of the Dog Brewing Company * Henry Weinhard's Brewery * Ninkasi * Oakshire * MacTarnahan's Brewing Company * Rogue Ales * Roots Organic Brewing * Widmer Brothers Brewing Company * Hopworks Urban Brewery * Captured by Porches * Three Creeks Brewing * 10 Barrel Brewing * Laurelwood Brewery * Southern Oregon Brewing Company * Upright Brewing Company * Mt. Hood Brewing Company * Caldera Brewing Pennsylvania * Appalachian Brewing Company * East End Brewing Company * Jones Brewing Company * Lancaster Brewing Company * Legacy Brewing Co. * Pennsylvania Brewing Company * Philadelphia Brewing Company * Pittsburgh Brewing Company * Sly Fox Brewing Company * Sprague Farm & Brew Works * Stoudt Brewing Company * Straub Brewery * Tröegs Brewing Company * Victory Brewing Company * Voodoo Brewery * Weyerbacher Brewing Company * Yards Brewing Company * Yuengling Brewery Rhode Island * Coastal Extreme Brewing Company South Carolina * R.J. Rockers Brewing Company * Thomas Creek Brewery * Coast Brewing * Westbrook Brewing Company * Holy Mackerel South Dakota no breweries listed Tennessee * Blue Moon Brewing Company * Yazoo Brewing Company * Marble CIty Brewing Company * Ghost River Brewing * Blackstone Brewery * Calfkiller Brewing Company * Jackalope Brewing Company Texas * Independence Brewing Company * Jester King Craft Brewery * Live Oak Brewing Company * Lone Star Beer * Rahr and Sons * Lakewood Brewing Company * Franconia * Pabst Brewing Company * Pete's Brewing Company * Real Ale Brewing Company * Saint Arnold Brewing Company * Spoetzl Brewery * Steel Brewing Company * Thirsty Planet Brewing Utah * Bohemian Brewery and Grill * Desert Edge Brewery * Eddie McStiffs Brewing Company * Epic Brewing Company * Hoppers Grill and Brewing * Moab Brewing Company Moab, Logan (Beehive Grill) * Red Rock Brewing Company * Roosters Brewing Company' - 1' (Ogden) and 2 (Layton) * Ruby River Steak House and Brewery * Shades of Pale Brewery * Squatters Pub Brewery/Salt Lake Brewing Company Salt Lake, SLI Airport, Park City * Tracks Brewing Company * Uinta Brewing Company * Utah Brewers Cooperative * Wasatch Brewpub * Zion Canyon Brewing Company Vermont * Long Trail Brewing Company * Magic Hat Brewing Company * Otter Creek Brewing Company * Rock Art Brewery * Trout River Brewing Company * Wolaver's Virginia * Blacksburg Brewing Company * Blue and Gray Brewing Company * Blue Mountain Brewery * Devil's Backbone * Legend Brewing Company * New River Brewing Company * Old Dominion Brewing Company * Shenandoah Brewing Company * St. George Brewing Company * Starr Hill Brewery * Williamsburg AleWerks Washington * Dick's Brewing Company * Elysian Brewing Company * Fish Brewing Company * Georgetown Brewing * Hood Canal Brewery * Ice Harbor Brewing Company * Iron Horse Brewery * Maritime Pacific Brewing Company * Methow Valley Brewing Company * Pacific Rim Brewing Company * Port Townsend Brewing Company * Pyramid Brewing Company * Redhook Ale Brewery * Roslyn Brewing Company * Snoqualmie Falls Brewing Company * Thomas Kemper Brewery * Walking Man * Mac & Jack's Washington, District of Columbia * Olde Heurich Brewing Company West Virginia * Mountaineer Brewing Wisconsin * A. Gettelman Brewing Company * Ale Asylum * Capital Brewing Company * City Brewery * Falls Brewing Company * Fauerbach Brewery * Gray's Brewing Company * Great Dane Pub and Brewing Company * Hinterland * HMS WorldSupply * III Dachshunds Beer Company * Jacob Leinenkugel Brewing Company * Joseph Huber Brewing Company * Lake Louie Brewing * Lakefront Brewery * Miller Brewing Company * Milwaukee Beer Company * Minhas Craft Brewery * New Glarus Brewing Company * Old Milwaukee * Pearl Street Brewery * Sand Creek Brewing Company * Sprecher Brewing Company * Stevens Point Brewery * Tyranena Brewing Company * Viking Brewing Company Wyoming no breweries listed 02